Life with the Forgotten
by CrossedHeart
Summary: Bowser tries a new plan to rid the world of Mario and successfully capture Princess Peach, finally sending out two bosses he'd been hiding for so long. Meanwhile, Bowser Jr. is slowly taking the place of the Koopa Kids  MP  and sending them packing. KKxOC


**Prologue**

My name is Kitty Kitsune, most commonly referred to as one of the Kitwins. My brother, Rey and I were adopted in as general thieves for Master Bowser. We're famous amongst our peers, serving at a higher rank than them and ordering them around as we sense Mario near by. If Bowser wasn't such a narcissist, we'd be his right henchmen instead of the Koopa Kids in Mario Party, but he just _has_ to have them look like him. Bowser Jr., his eighth and youngest child is the heir to the throne and many of us on his crew gossip that it's probably because he resembles the Koopa King the most out of the Koopalings.

Rey and I... we're our own species. We're Kitsunes and nearly identical. We reach the same height; our average being just a hair shorter than Mario. Rey has silver fur, as solid as the moon, with a pale underbelly, chin, and a sideways-V shaped design caressing the outs of both his amber eyes. He has a tuft of snow-white hair in the center of his chest in the shape of a flickering flame. The tips of his ears and tails are coal-black to accompany his navy-blue nose. I have a very similar design to my brother, except I'm not silver. I have a very soft, beige coat with designs mimicking Rey's. The only difference is my eyes are icy blue and my ears are completely black, save for their white tips. Also, instead of a flame-shaped dash of white, mine resembles a scruffy V. We don't have fingers, sadly. We have sharp, dark claws. They're handy on battle but they're a pain when it comes to handling items... but we cope. We both have collars similar to Bowser's around our necks, though they're obviously not as big as his. We also have them around our wrists and ankles and the base of both our tails. Instead of being pointy, though, our spikes are rather rounded and pearl-like.

One day while on duty, I learned that my breed of Kitsunes once upon a time rivaled the Koopas. Sadly, the next day that minion went missing so that's all I learned. It's made me a little wary of King Bowser, but not enough that I'm tempted to quit my high ranking job.

Besides Rey, my best friend there would have to be one of the two Koopa Kids that serve Master Bowser when he's on his Game Board during Mario Parties. We just kind of clicked. He's a very distinctive and funny Koopa; I know no other like him. So I don't confuse him with the others, I began to just call him Spike. It's not at all an original nickname for him, but it's easy to remember and it's not something ridiculous like Flower or Cupcake.

* * *

><p>Bowser paced around in front of his throne, cursing and spitting at his most recent failure. His thick, red brows were furrowed and he was taking out his anger on every single minion around him. He sent a stool hurtling towards a Koopa Troopa with a mighty kick, knocking the poor turtle out. A Goomba who was next to the scene's eyes widened and he quickly scurried out of harms way.<p>

"Koopa Kid!" The Dragon-Turtle roared, causing many the many heads of his minions to duck in alarm. Spike came running in, followed by a second Koopa Kid who was carrying a long, pink fan. Many called him Scratch, but Bowser didn't like to name his kid-clones as that would make them seem like equals.  
>"Yes?" Spike asked hesitantly, gulping. Bowser plopped down into his throne with a large, exaggerated sigh. The room visibly calmed.<br>"How did I mess up this time?" the King grumbled, his left elbow propped on the armrest as he rubbed his temple in frustration. His eyes were shut tight, inhaling and exhaling deeply.  
>"Well, err..." the Koopa Kid fumbled over his words, his beady black eyes darting around the room. "I-I guess we have to up the amount of Koopa Troopas blocking his path or send more bosses at him... or something..." Spike mumbled, miffed by the pressure of their Lord.<p>

King Koopa didn't seem pleased by the henchman's measly response. He swatted his claws towards Scratch in a bored fashion. "Other Koopa Kid, fan me," he ordered, shaking his green-and-tan head.  
>"Aye-aye, Captain!" Scratch yelped obliviously, running over to Bowser's side and beginning to fan him.<br>"Better," the Koopa King sighed, cracking open his crimson red eyes. Spike flinched under the glare. "Be useful for once and fetch me the Kitwins."

Spike nodded quickly and ran off as fast as his short feet would carry him. He came upon the two Kitsunes a few rooms down, playing a game of cards. Kitty's eyes lit up when she saw him furious and panting by the door. "Spike?" she questioned, recognizing the Koopa Kid as her friend. He nodded and wiped away the sweat from his forehead (half of it was from sprinting, the other from nervousness).  
>"Master Bowser wants to see you two," he explained between pants, pointing out the door with a long, scaly finger.<p>

Rey cocked a brow and looked at his sister. "The game will have to wait. We can't keep the King waiting," he frowned, throwing down his cards onto the table and getting up towards the doorway. Kitty brushed off her smooth, pale golden coat and followed suit. Spike trailed after them, cursing his puny legs as the two fast Kitsunes sped ahead.

The three of them arrived in the main hall where the Koopa King was perched, walking towards him with their narrow chests puffed out. Spike lagged behind before running up and taking his usual place next to Bowser's throne; the opposite side of where Scratch fanned him. The spiked creature was stroking his chin, his scarlet eyes seemed to be focused on elsewhere. Finally, they bore down on the two henchmen in front of him. "Kitty, Rey," he greeted with a drawl to his tone. The two bowed before him until his flicked his wrist, allowing them to rise.

"Every time I kidnap Princess Peach, Mario comes and screws everything up," the Koopa King growled, raising his claws in frustration. "It's becoming a routine. I steal Peach, Mario somehow shows up and ruins everything. I need to stop this cycle. As much as I hate to admit it, I need both your opinions," he sighed, resting his claw on his forehead.

Rey cleared his throat slightly before speaking up. "Well, what if we were able to get rid of Mario first?" he piped in. Kitty's icy eyes blinked and she quickly added on, "Or had someone taking care of Mario _as_ we kidnapped Peach?"

Bowser's eyes lit up with interest. "And how do you propose we pull this off?" he questioned, eager for an easy answer.

"It's simple," the beige Kitsune chimed, her tails flicking from side to side. "If you challenge Mario or lock him up somewhere, he won't suspect that you're also kidnapping Peach because you'll be... you know... _there_, with him. While you'd be doing that, my liege, we could have some of your most trusted minions go invade Peach's Castle and take her where she stands," she suggested, ending with a bow. It was risky making a plan that involved telling the King Koopa what to do, but if it wasn't completely ridiculous, Bowser might oblige.

The shelled beast sat there for a moment, leaning back on his throne. He seemed to be digesting everything that the Kitsune had planned on the spot. He looked as if he was considering it, which sent a spark of hope through every minion in the room. Even if this plan failed, he'd be excited and good-tempered around them for the time being. It was better than having him throw a fit, even if it would all lead back into another one.

"Who do you suggest we send out?" he suddenly inquired the two. In this case, Rey stood up first.

"Why not us?" 


End file.
